


Pillow Talk

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King and Courier have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

“Ever think about having kids?”

The King looks up. “Hell of a time to bring it up.”

Six shrugs and draws circles in the sheets with her fingertips. “Just thinking.”

“Yeah,” he admits, settling into a sit, “thought about it a lot.”

Her tone is conversational. “And?”

“I’d love to. Just hadn’t found the right lady yet, y’know?”

She nods, stretching out a leg to touch his.

“...You thinkin’ about it?”

“Lots. Just... hadn’t found the right guy yet.” She glances from his eyes to hands, smiles. “Well? Continue.”

King eyes the condom packet in his hand. Tears it open.


End file.
